


Just Breathe

by GayCheerios



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Caretaking, Humming, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 10:39:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCheerios/pseuds/GayCheerios
Summary: Max has some pretty severe anxiety. David helps :)I suck at summarizing





	Just Breathe

—————————————————  
The thoughts came rushing in, filling Max's head with unimaginable doubt and regret. The world was spinning and he felt like he was on the air, tears filling his vision. His breathing was in short, choppy breaths that could barely supply him with enough air.  
panic attack.  
Max had controlled his anxiety partially well. Whenever he felt an attack coming on, he would slip away from the stupid camp activities and calm himself down. But this time, he couldn't get away quickly enough. His feelings hit him like a bus in the middle of an activity.  
While everyone was with Gwen practicing their baking skills, Max was crying in the distance. Everything had come crashing down. He knew he had anxiety and depression, and he didn't know how to ask for help, not like his parents or anyone cared anyway. He felt like he was being consumed by darkness, he was petrified, couldn't even move. That is until he felt a gentle tap on the shoulder. Max whipped his head around to see David standing there with a concerned look. Max took a few steps back from David, looking up at the redhead with fear.

"Max? Are you....why don't you come with me for a bit?" David suggested, hovering over Max.  
Max tried to respond but all that came out was a sob. Gwen looked over to David and ushered him to go take care of Max. David obliged and picked Max up in his arms, trying to be very gentle.  
David knew what was happening, having experience with anxiety. He had noticed little things, like how Max refused to do some activities that required teams. Or how he managed to slip away with no explanation when it came time for the bonfire at the end of each night. Of course, everyone else thought he was just being a brat, but David always thought it was something more like there was something Max was always trying to keep hidden.

"L-let go! Please! I...." Max demanded between his cries, weakly pushing against David and making a fuss about it. David on the other hand just kept walking. Then, Max finally gave up and cried into David's chest, he couldn't fight anymore, he couldn't keep it in anymore, he couldn't act normal anymore.

They finally reached David's cabin and they walked inside, David closing the door behind them. David took a seat with Max still in his arms and gently wove his hands through Max's curly hair.

"Shhh, it's alright Max. Breathe through your nose for four seconds and exhale through your mouth for seven." David told. Max did as what the red-head suggested and breathed.  
'One, two, three, four.' Max counted, breathing slowly through his nose.  
'One, two, three, four, five, six, seven.' The boy exhaled. Max did that until his breathing returned to its regular rhythm, his hands were still shaking and David was still running his hand through his black curls.

"So, do you feel calmer?" David asked, looking Max in the eyes with a knowing look. Max nodded back in response.  
"Do you have anxiety, Max?"  
"And depression" He muttered.  
"I figured." David sighed."So what triggers your anxiety?" David questioned. The boy was silent for a good minute until he took a deep breath.  
"Why would I tell you?" Max asked, his tone was lined with anger but delivered flatly. "So I can help you, Max. Why else? C'mon don't be difficult." David scolded

"Well....a shit ton of people....and when people talk to me. Loud, noisy situations. When previous flashbacks come back to me..." He spoke quietly. David nodded, a small smile on his face.  
"Yeah, I get anxiety a lot too." David chuckled. Max just looked at him in shock.  
Wait, wait, wait. You have anxiety?!"  
"Yep. I get anxious for little things though and I kinda turn them into a big deal. I also get anxious when people rush me and things like that." David sighed. "But I've learned how to calm myself down and to control it, something that I want to teach you how to do Max."  
Max was silently sitting in David's lap. Soon enough he was hyperventilating again, looking around the room frantically and trembling in fear once more. Feeling like the darkness was swallowing him up, never letting him return. Everything was spinning once more, the room was flashing with streaks of black.  
"Max, look at me." David looked Max in the eyes. "Here, put this in your mouth and describe how it tastes, think about that and focus on it while you slow your breathing." David handed Max a small, white mint. Max's shaking hands took the mint and placed it in his mouth, doing as David told.

The mint felt like it was cold, almost enough like it was snowing in Max's mouth. His mind started to wander as he sucked on the mint. Max was thinking of all kind of things when he was brought back to reality by soft humming. The funniest thing was that he recognized what David was humming. It was the lullaby "Beautiful Dreamer", the song he was taught when he was younger. That made him smile, thinking about how his childhood at first, was filled with love and laughter.

"Better?" David smiled.  
"Y-yeah...David?"  
"Yes, Max?"  
"Will you be here...if this happens again?" The boy asked, tears finding their way back, clinging to Max's black lashes.

David only smiled, gently bringing the shaking boy closer.

"Of course."  
After David had calmed Max down, he gave the boy a mug filled with red, steaming liquid. Max only cocked his head to the side like a curious puppy. It was adorable.  
"It's tea, it'll help you relax more." The redhead informed, taking a sip of his green mug, opening a book to a folded page.  
Max sniffed the mug, liking the warm scent, then taking a sip. He lifted the mug towards his mouth, and immediately pulled it away. "Hot!" The boy whispered to himself, to which David giggled. "What's so funny?" Max huffed his cheeks a soft red with embarrassment.  
"Oh, nothing." The redhead smiled. Max yawned as he started to blow on the mug, learning from his mistake moments ago. "Come here." David yet again smiled.  
"Why?" Was Max's dry question.  
"If you come here you'll find out silly." David giggled, placing his mug and book down. The boy obliged and shyly walked towards the redhead, placing his mug in the small, glass coffee table.  
Once Max was as close to David as possible, the man hoisted Max up onto his lap.  
Max yelped as he felt David shift underneath him, turning to see the counselor's face.  
"I know today has been bad, and I'm sorry that it was. Anxiety isn't easy, and depression is probably worse too. But you don't have to worry about that anymore. Just close your eyes." David whispered, pulling Max close to his chest and rocking back and forth, humming while he did so.  
"David?" Max called, his tone had dropped to something of a meek, needy, animal of some sort.  
"Yes, Maxwell?"  
Max had never been called his first name by anyone in such a long time. God. It sounded so lovely when David called him that. He liked it. Max wrapped his arms around David, nuzzling his face into the redhead's broad chest. "I love you," Max whispered, hoping David may-or-may-not hear.  
David immediately hugged Max back. "You know you don't have to be shy Max." The counselor smiled, bringing the boy's face up for a gentle kiss. David cautiously kissed the boy's chapped lips, holding Max's chin up for better access. David pried himself from the boy and smiled. "I love you too."

-A few days later-

All the campers were heading towards the lake, getting ready to swim. All except for one. Max. David had noticed the absence of the boy and went to look for him. David had checked everywhere, except for one place. Near his cabin.  
The counselor was heading towards that direction when he heard fast-paced breathing and sobbing. He peered around the building and sure enough, the source of the cries was Max. The boy's hands were on his face and he was kneeling on the ground.  
"Max? Come 'ere." David picked up the small boy, who wrapped his arms around David as his life depended on it.  
"I-I..." Max choked out, only to be  
interrupted by sobs.  
"Shhh, it's okay Max," David reassured, opening his cabin's door and shutting it behind him. The counselor sat down in the oak chair, with precious cargo in his arms. "What happened Baby?" David asked, his voice was laced with worry.  
Max could only nuzzle himself closer to the redhead, his face burning with shame. "I just-"  
"What?"  
"I....just feel...unsafe without you." He cried, his face even redder than David's hair. "I always get so nervous and scared...even though I act tough and I jus- don't want to leave you..."  
"Oh, Max," David whispered, a smile creeping onto his face. "You don't have to worry about that. I'll always be close by." He smiled, but his smile soon faded when he noticed Max's eyes. They had large purple bags underneath them, and they were as pink as cotton candy. "Did you sleep at all?" David asked calmly, brushing his hand through the small boy's raven-black hair.  
"...."  
"Max..." David sucked his breath in. "Come on." The counselor slowly got up from the chair and carried Max over to the large bed. He gently placed the boy under the covers and placed a kiss on Max's forehead. David turned around to find his shirt being tugged on.  
"P-please...don't leave...." Max whispered, blushing his face off.  
"Well..." The redhead thought. "Okay, but only for a little bit." He smiled.  
Max moved over to make room for the tall counselor. David lay next to his small lover and smiled once more.  
"Thank you, David." The boy sighed in content, snuggling closer to David and inhaling his scent. 'Smells like pine and flowers.' Max thought to himself, smiling as he thought so. "I love you." He whispered, closing his eyes.  
"I love you too Max. I'll always be here to love and protect you. I'll make sure you'll always be mine." The redhead assured, gently kissing Max's neck as the boy fell asleep in his lover's arms, breathing peacefully knowing that David would be his.


End file.
